


Yes, good morning!

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: Welcome Home [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, park sungjin smut, whats for breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Sungjin came home after their tour hungry...for food? Probably. For her, definitely.





	Yes, good morning!

I stirred in my sleep, feeling a bit disoriented at the time, where I was, and why the hell did I sleep completely naked. And then it hit me, y/n and I happened last night. I just got home from tour and I've been horny and deprived of release for the past couple of weeks, I didn't waste a single second last night. 

I was too excited to see her that we didn't even reach the bedroom the first round. _And yes, the first round._ I think we did five, I don't know, I lost count. I got up from bed in search of my clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. I grabbed the huge blanket and draped it over my shoulders, wrapping it around my naked body.

When I opened the door, the smell of coffee, pancakes, and bacon reached my nose. Thank God, food. 

Y/n was standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing the green plaid shirt I was wearing last night. Well, I found my clothes then.

"Good morning babe." I said walking over to her, waddling, dragging the blanket with me.

"What are you wearing?" She said laughing at my current predicament. 

"I couldn't find my clothes, heck I don't even know where my underwear is." I stood behind her, while she flipped the pancakes, and placed kisses on her neck. I pressed my body into her; greedy for some warmth, both from her and the stove. It was too cold to be completely naked on a December morning, but damn I can get used to this, if it means I get to wake up to y/n every day. 

"Sungjin..." She whispered, her voice slightly shaking. 

"Hmmm, yes baby?" I reached over, licking her jaw, sucking on the flesh that was exposed all for me; leaving new marks on her skin. 

"Your boner is poking my back. And I'm really, really, really hungry for food right now. So please, step away or else I won't be able to finish cooking breakfast." I can see her gripping the edge of the counter top, her muscles constricted, her breath hitching. 

"Just finish what you're cooking so we can eat immediately, so then I can eat you too. I'm hungry too babe, for food and your pussy." I said whispering in her ear, my breath hot on her. 

"Oh my God." She gasped as one of my hands unbuttoned her shirt while the other found its way between her thighs.

"No panties, babe? Now why does that make me crave you more?" I said as I guide my hands to her core, my hands wet from her juices as I circled her clit. 

"You know what y/n, why don't I just eat you right here. I can't wait after breakfast."

"Sungjin please..." She said, her breath hitching, as she closed her legs tight, in an attempt to stop me. Funny how she thinks she's strong enough to resist me right now. I can already see the lust in her eyes, she wants this too. 

"Please what babe?" I said as I pushed a finger in and out of her.

"Faster, Sungjin."

"My pleasure babe." I added another finger, going faster by the second, as I felt her sides tightening around me. She was leaking, dripping all over my fingers, making a mess in the kitchen. I kneeled on the floor in between her, as I pulled her to my face. I'm surprised her legs aren't giving up on her. 

I held on to her thighs, supporting her, as I reached up and licked a stripe on her already too wet entrance. My fingers are still inside her, going at it at a pace that I knew she liked, while I sucked on her clit; pulling and biting it with my lips. 

"Sungjin I'm close, don't you dare fucking stop what your doing."

Within the next few seconds, I felt her entire body shake with pleasure, finally reaching her high. 

"Sit, I'll be right over with the pancakes." She said helping me get up from the floor, with a kiss to my forehead.

I sat on the table, the blanket still draped on my shoulder, but it's barely covering anything so I just discarded it altogether. Y/n brought over two plates of food, one for me and her. She sat in front of me, looking slightly shaken, still catching her breath from earlier. Good job, Sungjin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, asshole, I'm having a hard time breathing seeing you naked in front of me. Eat your food before it gets cold."

I laughed at her and devoured the eggs within seconds. I didn't realize I was hungry. When I looked up from my plate, y/n was gone from sight. I looked left and right trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did she go? 

That's when I felt a hand on my thighs from underneath the table. I looked down and saw y/n on all fours, her hands reaching out to me. She opened my legs to give her the space that she needs and positioned herself in between me. 

"Go eat, Sungjin. I know you're hungry." She said and proceeded to lick the head of my throbbing cock before she put the entire shaft in her mouth. 

"God, that feels so good." I said as I pushed her head down on me as if on reflex. She does this so often, my hands automatically go to her head to guide her down my dick. How can I eat my food when my girl's right in front of me, swallowing me whole? 

I breathed heavily, debating whether eating is the best thing right now or being eaten is.

Not taking it anymore, I pulled her from under the table, attacking her lips with much fervor. All the deprivation from the past months made every inch of her irresistible. 

I just can't get enough of her. 

I set the plates aside and placed her on the table, disregarding her confusion before I leaned on top of her. 

"I won't be eating that anymore."

And I wasted no time, playing with her heat already wet with her arousal. It was so easy to glide a finger, and then two in her, curling them to her walls and eliciting a pleasing reaction. 

"Fuck, Sungjin, I missed you so fucking much," she cursed with a gasp. 

"Babe, we finished so many rounds last night," I reminded her, spreading the two digits inside her and scissoring her sex. 

"I don't care. I need more of you." She gurgled before moaning messily. 

"Then, you'll get it."

What's breakfast for when you can eat something even more delectable?


End file.
